For a multiplicity of driving maneuvers, particularly in antilock brake system control operation or in the partial braking range, it is useful to record the instantaneous driving situation so as to permit corrective intervention by means of an actuator or control system if necessary. Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,431.